Just Because
by rps-lizardspock
Summary: Set 3 days post-Cyberwoman. Tosh goes to pay Ianto a visit, but is shocked by what she finds when she gets to his house.


**Title:** Just Because

**Characters:** Tosh (in her POV), Jack, Ianto

**Pairing**: Jack/Ianto... if that's how you want to interpret it.

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood.

**Summary:** Set 3 days post-Cyberwoman. Tosh goes to pay Ianto a visit, but is shocked by what she finds when she gets to his house.

**Warning:** Spoilers for Cyberwoman.. though if you don't know what happens there, then I'm not sure you should be reading Janto fics...

* * *

You're not sure why you've suddenly decided to take an extra interest in his life. You've never remotely disliked him, but just like everyone else at work, you weren't exactly friends with him. He'd been around months longer than Gwen and yet you have a closer relationship with her and you're not exactly sure why. Out of everyone, he's the most like you. Quiet and reserved. Brilliant, but far too modest to flaunt it.

You know what Jack said, to give him some space. He'll be back in a month and then things will go back to normal. But all you can picture is him sitting at home alone mourning all by himself. So you've taken the initiative tonight to go see him. It's been exactly 3 days since Jack ordered him out of the Hub and told him not to return until his suspension is over. Far more than enough time to be alone for after something so tragic.

You think of the mess that Ianto left in his wake. Three bodies to dispose of, blood staining countless numbers of surfaces throughout the Hub, things broken left and right and yet you can't bring yourself to be mad at him. Instead, you find yourself wishing that you had someone who could feel at least half as strongly for you as he did for Lisa.

You can sympathize with him because you've felt desperation before. You nearly spent the rest of your life locked up for something you did to save your mother's life. If Jack hadn't saved you, if he hadn't given you a second chance... you shiver a bit. Best to not think of the what might have beens.

That's the thing about Jack. He's one of the most understanding, forgiving people you know. As Gwen pleaded for Jack to give Ianto another chance three days ago, you just stood there and rolled your eyes, because of course Ianto would be given another chance. It was never more apparent to you than then that Gwen didn't know Jack quite as well as she thought she did.

Still, however, no matter how forgiving you know Jack to be, you never would have expected what you saw when you reached Ianto's house. You knew Jack had left earlier that night after receiving a phone call, but you assumed it had something to do with work. Now however, you know you must have been wrong because sitting in the living room, holding onto a very distraught looking Ianto, was Jack.

It was quite dark outside, and the lights were bright inside the living room, so you walk up to the window to see if you can't better make out what was going on inside. Ianto looks a mess, his hair rumpled, his ever present suit no where to be seen, and was instead replaced by flannel pajamas. And his house wasn't fairing much better. Clothes and garbage were strewn all across the floor, carelessly thrown aside instead of neatly put in it's rightful place. You curse yourself for not coming here sooner, but then you take another look at the two men sitting on the sofa.

Jack is hugging Ianto as he clings to him, sobbing into his shoulder. You can't make out the words, but it's quite apparent that Jack is whispering reassurances into Ianto's ear as he gently pets his hair. Jack slowly pulls back from Ianto wiping his tear-stained face and you saw them gaze briefly into each others eyes before Jack said something to make Ianto nod and return to his place on Jack's shoulder.

You suddenly feel like you're intruding, so you turn around and start heading back up the street with a small smile on your face, knowing that at least for tonight Ianto's going to be taken care of.

Tomorrow you'll come back before work, and you'll bring coffee. You'll help him sort out his laundry and straighten up his house not letting him convince you that he can do it himself.

And if he wants to talk, you will.

And then later when you see Jack in the Hub, you'll smile at him, and you'll give him a hug. And if he asks why you'll tell him 'just because'.


End file.
